The Prince
by Lellow
Summary: Legolas' first visit to a kingdom ruled by men
1. 1: Arriving

DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and situations in this piece of fiction would not be in existence without the genius of J.R.R Tolkien. There is no money being made of this piece of imagination

TIMELINE: A long time ago...

SPOILERS: None

SYNOPSIS: Legolas' first visit to a kingdom ruled by men

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is technically supposed to be a one chapter story with about 9 scenes. But since I'm a review whore I'm going to put it into 9 chapters.

This story is a character study, focusing mainly on Legolas and Thranduil. So I picked the Kingdom of Men that I was most comfortable to write about which was Rohan! I just picked a King from the ruling line of Kings of Rohan (Not Helm Hammerhand!) and ran with it. So if people believe that this king is incorrectly characterised or whatever; Sorry! I was just playing!

Anyway I wanted to explore the relationship between Legolas and Thranduil as Legolas got older. I imagine him to look like approximately between 13-15 years old here. I've been getting really caught up with stories which relate to 'parent-child' interactions and Legolas and Thranduil are so fun to play with!

Anyway, once this is out, I'm going to focus on my other fandom, which I have been neglecting! But don't worry! I'm sure I'll return!

* * *

**The Prince**

Chapter 1: Arriving

Kings of men changed far too often for Thranduil's taste. It seemed to him only yesterday that he had been obliged to personally call upon the ruling house of Rohan to ensure these old alliances continued to run smoothly. Now, the old king Aldor who Thranduil had grown fond of during the last 50 years was gone, replaced by his son and heir, King Frea.

Thranduil sighed. Newly made kings were perhaps the most difficult to negotiate with, they had yet to learn the subtleties of power and often made rash and grandiose demands from their allies.

On these occasions, Thranduil usually went to meet the new ruling monarch with two escorts. However, the invitation from the new King Frea had requested that his whole family be present for the renewal of their alliance. Always a careful diplomat and an even more careful father and husband, Thranduil had accepted the terms on the grounds that the King of Rohan would be able to accept the twelve escorts who would be accompanying himself, his wife and son to the city of Edoras.

They had been riding for 3 days now, and Thranduil could see Edoras just on the horizon. The king spared a quick glance towards his son who was sitting silently on his horse, his eyes lowered and his face set in an expression of grim determination. This would be his young son's first visit to a kingdom ruled by the race of men.

Almost as soon as Thranduil had accepted the invitation to Edoras those four weeks ago, had he begun Legolas' lessons in the Mannish customs and tongue. His son's tutors had been the best the realm had to offer, and they had insisted that the young prince used the common speech even outside of his lessons.

To Thranduil's delight, Legolas had taken to this new challenge with enthusiasm and his ability to speak the foreign tongue, although not perfect, was passable.

'That is Edoras' Thranduil heard his wife say to their son as they neared. Thranduil saw his son lift his head, his eyes widening at the sight on the horizon. The city, which had been built atop of the mountain was indeed a stunning testament to the ingenuity and artistry of men. His son looked at him, and Thranduil saw both nervousness and excitement in his eyes. Thranduil slowed his horse so that his son was riding beside him.

'Your horse seems restless _penneth_' Thranduil whispered, a small smile on his lips.

The king watched as his son's expression shift from confusion to realisation.

Legolas smiled roguishly, then, with a few soft words, his son urged his horse to into a gallop. Legolas darted forward and Thranduil held up his hand to stop the rest of the escort from following.

'Let him go,' he said quietly. Then he turned to meet his wife's worried expression with a reassuring smile 'I will watch him.'

Thranduil waited until his son was a few more yards in front of him before he bid his white stallion forward to close the distance. As soon as he was just behind Legolas, he whispered for his horse to slow. Thranduil had few opportunities to admire his son's horsemanship and he wasn't about to waste this one. Legolas' golden hair was whipping wildly in the air behind him, yet his eyes were narrowed and focused as his body moved fluidly with each of the horses' slightest movements.

Legolas' technique was flawless.

Once his son was within a few yards of the gates of Edoras, Thranduil slowed his horse down to a canter and waited for his son to turn around and meet him. He saw his Legolas' face flushed with exhilaration, his eyes twinkling delightedly.

'Feeling better?' Thranduil asked as his son came to ride beside him.

'Much' he replied, gifting his father with a brilliant smile.

Thranduil then looked behind his shoulder to see how far their escort and his wife were from reaching them. They would be another half-hour at least. He turned back to his son who had ridden ahead slightly, his eyes fixed on the great palace of Edoras. Thranduil rode beside his son, letting his gaze rest on the palace which stood atop a raised plateau. His elf eyes could perceive two figures dressed in battle armour, waiting for them.

'It has been said that the new King of Rohan can be a difficult man to please,' Thranduil commented a little wearily.

His son turned worried eyes to him, but Thranduil simply smiled.

'Do not worry _penneth, _I know you will make me proud.'

* * *

Please Review


	2. 2: Introductions and Pastries

DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and situations in this piece of fiction would not be in existence without the genius of J.R.R Tolkien. There is no money being made of this piece of imagination

TIMELINE: A long time ago...

SPOILERS: None

SYNOPSIS: Legolas' first visit to a kingdom ruled by men

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please enjoy, thankyou all for your kind reviews, especially Beverly who I didn't get to respond to personally. Your thoughful review is very much appreciated!

Please and read and review :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions and Pastries

Legolas had been warned by both his parents that he would be an object of curiosity within the kingdom of men; most especially since men had never seen an elf as young as he. As they travelled the plains of Rohan; stopping at small human settlements to rest their horses, Legolas had received many wide eyed stares from children and elders alike. But the discomfort he felt at being gawked at by old and young was nothing compared to meeting the ruling family of Rohan.

King Frea had been nothing like Legolas expected. The tall, bearded king was dressed as though ready for battle, his face was bright red and his grey eyes had a slightly glazed quality. He also did not appear to be at all concerned with protocol; choosing to greet them all without waiting for any formal introductions, and giving each one of their party hearty and oddly smelling embrace, before proudly presenting his son and heir, Prince Freawine.

Rohan's prince looked quite similar to his father; both had broad shoulders with low set cheekbones and grey eyes. However, Freawine's features were most certainly that of a boy still growing into manhood. He was clean shaven and his brown hair, unlike his father's was free from silver.

The prince's face was also not apple red.

Throughout the introductions, Legolas had felt the prince of Rohan's ill-concealed amusement as the woodland prince fumbled with exchanging pleasantries in the common tongue.

The lady of the house, Queen Dernwyn, a petite, slightly plump woman with auburn hair, had been more collected. She had greeted them all warmly but maintained her distance. Her distinct lack of boisterous enthusiasm and curiosity had led Legolas to like her best.

King Frea had concluded the introductions by informing their party that there would be a dinner and entertainment that evening in their honour before loudly demanding that his ushers escort them to their rooms.

They had just disappeared from King Frea's line of sight when Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see his mother smiling down at him, her deep blue eyes reassuring.

'You did well _penneth_'

Legolas flushed slightly at his mother's compliment and returned her smile reluctantly. He had felt incredibly foolish and uncomfortable standing there before the king and his family, fumbling with his words and trying to keep up with the conversation. He couldn't help but feel relieved when King Frea's men had led them to their rooms and left them to their privacy.

Legolas found himself standing in a large common room to be shared by himself and his family. Directly opposite the entrance was a large window looking out onto the gardens. The window was surrounded by heavy, red, velvet curtains held back by golden tassels. There were few a trees outside surrounded by an unkempt flower garden. To the right of the window there were two soft armchairs and a long sofa surrounding a fireplace. Like almost every other item in the palace, the fireplace had two wooden horse heads carved into the sides of mantel piece like sentinels.

Across from the fireplace were three doors. At first glance, Legolas was able to discern that the middle room was to be a shared bathing area and that the two other doors led into a bedroom.

Legolas watched his mother enter the room she would share with his father and wondered how long it would be until his father returned from seeing his twelve escorts to their lodgings.

He had no sooner though this, when the young princes' thoughts were interrupted by quiet, shuffling footsteps followed by polite knock on the door.

'_Tolo_' Legolas called.

When nothing happened, he remembered himself and groped for the words in the mannish tongue.

'Come in'

The large wooden door creaked open and a woman with silver-white hair and a face that was as gnarled and wrinkled as the oldest tree in Eryn Galen peered inside. Her eyes searched the room, until she had found the woodland prince who was standing close to the fireplace. She smiled and shuffled further into the room. It was only then that Legolas realised that she was pulling something along with her, it appeared to be a wooden cart. The prince quickly moved and held the heavy wooden door wider to allow her to pass.

The old woman smiled gratefully at him.

'Compliments of King Frea, your highness' she explained in a hoarse voice, gesturing to the wooden cart laden with pastries and tea. 'His majesty says if you need anything at all to simply call on me. My name is Hild'

'Thank you, my Lady Hild' Legolas replied, hoping he pronounced her name correctly.

The woman smiled at him, inclined her head in a short bow and took her leave.

Legolas turned to the wooden cart, the sweet smell of berries and sugar were proving to be most enticing. The young prince bit his lip perusing each temptation with his eyes. There were tarts filled with a white cream and topped with all kinds of fruit and snail shaped pastries with various fillings, all of them glazed with a bright coat of sugar.

Having decided to take a snail pastry, Legolas began to weigh the pro's and con's of raspberry and blueberry fillings.

'Dinner will be upon us shortly' a voice said, just as Legolas had decided he wanted raspberry.

He turned to see his mother standing at the door of her room, watching him with an amused expression.

Irritated at being the object of amusement for the second time within the same hour, Legolas decided that he would need both blueberry and raspberry filled pastries to improve his mood.

* * *

Please Review


	3. 3: Lost in Translation

DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and situations in this piece of fiction would not be in existence without the genius of J.R.R Tolkien. There is no money being made of this piece of imagination

TIMELINE: A long time ago...

SPOILERS: None

SYNOPSIS: Legolas' first visit to a kingdom ruled by men

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost in Translation

_I should have listened. _The young woodland prince thought as he tried to conceal his growing horror at the amount of food placed directly in front of him. Dinner had come upon them much sooner than Legolas had anticipated and despite the long winded welcome speech given by the King of Rohan and his father's significantly shorter speech of acceptance and gratitude, Legolas found that he was still quite full from the pastries Lady Hild had brought into their room earlier.

He was seated next to his mother on a long table, beside his father who occupied the place of honour to the right of the King of Rohan who was seated at the head of the table. Directly in front of Legolas was the young prince of Rohan, whose attention, to Legolas' great relief was directed towards a young woman with long, strawberry blonde hair.

Legolas turned back to his food and tried to school his face into an expression of appreciation. The last thing Legolas needed was to insult the house of Rohan by looking at the food they served as though it came from the Mordor.

It was not that the food did not look or smell appealing. The server had called the meal a 'roast dinner' and it appeared to consist of an assortment of vegetables and three slices of well cooked pheasant covered in a brown sauce, which he heard someone call 'gravy'. It had a pleasing aroma which would have beckoned Legolas to eat it had he not already felt satisfied.

Legolas felt a soft touch to his wrist and he turned his worried eyes to his mother. She wore a knowing, sympathetic smile.

'Finish what you can, _penneth' _she whispered so that only he could hear her; there was some laugher in her voice. 'I will make your excuses, if need be.'

The young prince looked at his mother gratefully and she patted his hand reassuringly before she turned her attention back to the conversation his father and the King of Rohan were having beside her. He could barely understand a word. Not for the first time Legolas wondered why his father had brought him to Edoras in the first place. He stifled a sigh, and felt slightly ashamed that he was already longing for home.

Legolas felt a pair of eyes settle on him; a quick glance up told him that the Prince of Rohan had not only decided to take an interest in him again, but had invited his young woman to join him in his curiosity. Feeling obliged to at least appear to be eating the food Legolas picked up his knife and made to slice a small portion of one of the green vegetables and popped it into his mouth.

After a moment, Freawine turned his attention to the head of the table and smiled broadly. Legolas heard his father laugh before speaking again in the common tongue.

'What say you Legolas?'

Legolas blinked and looked up at his father in confusion. They had been speaking so fast, and Legolas did not think he was expected to be following the conversation. As it was he could only grasp the main idea behind a sentence spoken in the common tongue when it was spoken to him directly. He swallowed.

'King Frea would like you to join their archery competition tonight' his father said his eyes twinkling.

'Archery competition tonight?' Legolas repeated weakly.

He had heard those words before. He remembered his tutors telling him it would be helpful to know them, but for the life of him, he could not connect the string of sounds to a meaning. Legolas wondered if it was only in his head that everyone who looked at him could read his blank features. Luckily for him his mother had caught his confusion before it had dragged on for too long and discreetly repeated the words in Sindarin.

'Oh!' he said, flushing in embarrassment.

Then with great care he replied in the common-tongue.

'I would be delighted.'

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not as happy with this story as I was when I first started writing it... I do have the rest of the chapters in their draft form, but I'm beginning to really hate this work... It's "LotR - lite"... and by that I mean it's not serious enough... but I may finish it yet... it was just meant to be a character study... I'll have to think about it...


End file.
